


Drunk

by novoselic439 (orphan_account)



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, blowjob, josh/matt, ymas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/novoselic439
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh/Matt Oneshot. Josh gets drunk. Matt gets a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. I thought I'd give it a try. Sorry if it sucks.

Josh storms into the dressing room, his face bright red and contorted with anger. Matt glances across at him from where he is lying on one of the big sofas.  
‘Hey, you okay?’ Matt asks, casually.  
‘Do I fucking look like I’m okay?’ Josh growls, pacing around the room, before slamming his fists down on the table near Matt ‘Dan fucking Flint, I swear to God. I’ll kill him.’  
‘Dan? What did Dan do?’ Matt frowns. He hasn’t seen Josh this angry in a while.  
‘God, I don’t even want to talk about it. He’s just such an asshole.’ Josh says, gritting his teeth. ‘I mean, it’s not just him. It’s Chris and Max too. I can’t even stand anyone in this fucking band anymore.’  
‘Hey.’ Matt interrupts. ‘I haven’t done anything.’  
Josh sighs deeply. ‘I know. Apart from you.’ Josh looks over at where Matt is sprawled on the sofa, holding a beer. ‘I need one of those.’

For the next half hour, they drink, and Josh explains in detail, exactly how ‘everyone’ has been pissing him off recently. He’s getting slightly louder and more slurred as he continues drinking down each bottle. Matt grins at him as he rants. It’s been a while since they’ve properly spoken as just the two of them, it seems like Josh has a lot he wants to get off his chest.

‘And you wanna know somethin’ else? Off the subject.’ Josh whispers, leaning across the sofa at Matt. Matt laughs a little, and leans in to listen.  
‘I am so horny.’ Josh giggles.  
Matt raises his eyebrows and leans back. ‘I think you’ve had a little too much, mate. Bit of a TMI.’  
‘But maaaan, you said you’d help me with my problems.’  
Matt laughs awkwardly, giving Josh an odd look. ‘I though Dan was the one you went to for that kind of thing.’  
‘I’m mad at Dan though, remember?’ Josh laughs softly. When Matt looks up, Josh is just staring at him, his eyes dark.  
‘You’re drunk. Really drunk.’  
‘I’m not that drunk. Come on.’ Josh leans forward and put his mouth near Matt’s ear. ‘Besides, when was the last time you got laid?’  
‘Josh, we’re friends. Just friends. We’re not doing this.’  
‘Nah, you like me.’ Josh giggles again, he face still close to Matt’s. ‘You’re jealous of Dan.’  
Matt feels his face heat up. ‘No. I’m not.’  
‘I don't believe you.' Josh whispers.’

Matt opens his mouth to speak, but Josh turns his head and their lips meet.  
Matt pulls away after a few seconds, and rests his head against Josh’s shoulder.  
‘You’re drunk.’  
‘I’m not drunk, baby.’ Josh purrs, smirking. He lifts one of his legs over Matt’s lap, straddling him on the sofa. ‘We don’t have to fuck, I just wanna see you come.’ Matt feels dizzy.  
‘I’ve seen you. I’ve seen you looking at me.’ Josh says, his voice low. ‘You want me so bad.’  
Matt opens his mouth to speak again, but doesn’t know what to say. The blood is leaving his head, and he knows exactly where it’s headed.  
‘You can get hard for me, can’t you baby?’ Josh asks, as if he were reading his mind, his voice quiet and smooth in the silent room. Josh takes hold of Matt’s hands and places them on his own hips. Matt shudders.  
Josh grins and pressed his hips down onto Matt’s. Matt groans.  
‘I’ll take that as a yes.’ Josh quips, smugly. One of his hands moves to the front of Matt’s jeans.

‘This is so messed up.’ Matt barely whispers. ‘We’re frien-‘ His words are cut short as a quiet moan escapes his throat. Josh has undone his jeans and is moving his hand over Matt’s boxers.  
Matt tries to catch his breath, ‘You realise…anyone…could walk in…right now.’  
‘Nope. The guys have gone out to bitch about me. I told everyone else to piss off and leave me alone.’ Josh smiles, slyly. ‘Besides, what’re they gonna do?’ He leans forward and kisses Matt deeply, before sitting back and pulling off his shirt in one swift movement. Matt can’t believe his life right now.  
‘Come on.’ Josh tugs at the bottom of Matt’s shirt impatiently ‘I wanna see you.’ He says, and Matt helps him pull it off.

They continue kissing for a few minutes before Josh starts pulling at Matt’s boxers.  
Okay, Matt thinks, this is happening.  
Josh breaks the kiss, looking up into Matt’s wide eyes before smirking and moving down his body.  
‘Shit.’ Matt gasps, his hands fly to Josh’s hair as Josh starts to take the first few inches into his mouth, before sliding most of the way down. Matt feels himself hit the back of Josh’s throat. He gags, causing him to pull off suddenly.  
‘It’s okay.’ Matt breathes, ‘You don’t-‘  
He’s cut off again by Josh forcing himself back down before starting to move up and down properly, he sucks hard on Matt, causing him to gasp and tighten his grip on Josh’s hair. Josh hums slightly and pulls back to lick pre-cum from the head, before taking him down again, as Matt moans softly above him. Josh lets Matt guide him for a while before he gets pulled back.  
‘I’m gonna-‘ Matt’s breath hitches as Josh replaces his mouth with his hand, jerking him fast while Matt pants above him.  
‘Oh shit.’ Matt groans, ‘Josh.’  
Josh’s name comes out just as Matt comes, hard, right in Josh’s face.  
Josh doesn’t flinch, he just smiles smugly, looking up at Matt.  
Matt catches his breath, and looks down Josh. Josh’s come covered face. Then Josh’s massive hard on.  
‘I assume you want help with that?’ He asks.  
‘Nah, I’ll manage.’  
Josh bites his lip, leans over Matt and starts dry humping him, rutting into Matt while attempting to kiss him at the same time. It doesn’t take long before he moans softly and slows his movement, before collapsing on top of Matt and sighing deeply.  
‘Man, we should do this more often.’ he whispers.  
Matt strokes Josh’s hair. He couldn’t agree more.


End file.
